Perfect Harmony
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry wants to move on. He had done his part and now deserves to have his share of normalcy. But how can he when the place they move to has its own set of dramas that not only will involve him but will encircle around him. In his search for peace, will Harry also meet the one that would make his heart be at peace? Only one way to find out.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PITCH PERFECT. IF I DID, I WOULD BE RAKING MILLIONS BY NOW.**

**Still couldn't help it. And this is not the other story that I had in mind that I wanted to write down. Its a HP-Avengers cross over. Just had to get this out of my system.! Timeline has been adjusted for the sake of this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two years.

It had been two years since the Final Battle had began and ended.

It had been two years since the Light had won its war against the Dark.

And it had been two years since Harry James Potter, famed Boy-Who-Lived, defeated the most brilliant yet terrifying Dark Lord in the last five hundred years: Tom Marvolo Riddle who was better known as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The wizarding world had then tried to pick up the pieces of the aftermath. They had lost many good men and women for the pursuit of victory over their fear and tyranny. The Magical Community had all banded together to repair everything that got destroyed and it didn't take long for Hogwarts to be as good as new.

As everything began to calm down, another battle was raging behind closed doors of number twelve Grimmauld place. Harry was inside the study of the Black home with a very angry Ginevra Weasley.

"What do you mean you don't think that it's a good idea for us to get back together?!" she asked angrily.

"Ginny, I've thought about this after the war. I really have. I've thought about the reason why I broke up with you and back then, that was the main reason why I did. But now… things are just different." Harry tried to explain calmly.

"Different? Ever since you started being friends with that ferret, you have spent more time with him that you have with me or anyone else for that matter!" Ginny accused.

Harry tried to remain as calm as he could.

"Ginny, don't call him that. I highly doubt his boyfriend Blaise would like it." He warned her.

"And since when did you bother to care what I call him? Oh wait, I know… Since the day that you became friends with him. Be honest with me Harry and just tell me the truth, is there someone else? Who is she?" Ginny asked.

She didn't like the idea that some other unworthy bimbo would nab her Harry. Harry belonged to her and her alone! No one else was going to have him.

Harry sighed.

"There is no one else Ginny. I really just don't think that you and I are right for each other. I tried. I swear to Merlin, I really tried. But no matter what I do, whatever feelings I once had for you are all familial now. I see you as Ron's sister and by extent, my sister as well. I know that its not fair for you but if we pretend that everything is alright, I'd be lying to everyone and most of all, I'd be lying to myself. And I don't want to do that. You deserve better." Harry told her, sincerely and with a heavy bag of care but it seemed that Ginny didn't understand.

She angrily left the room, leaving a very tired Harry Potter.

Not five minutes later, Hermione and Ron came to the study and saw Harry in deep thought.

"Let me guess, Ginny didn't take your decision to remain friends well?" Ron said as he sat in front of Harry with Hermione beside him.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron had understood and had agreed with Harry that it was better for them to remain friends if Harry didn't have feelings for his sister anymore. He would have hated Harry if he had gone and married Ginny without the thought of loving her as she deserved.

"I already expected her to act this way but I didn't really think she would…" Harry trailed off.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't see it coming, Harry. Ginny had been in love with you since… forever. I remember you telling me that Ron told you that Ginny kept talking about you to him back during our second year. The fact that you both dated for a while but had to break off for her safe was a big step for her and she clearly hoped that you both would pick up where you left off." Hermione said, explaining to Harry her own theory behind Ginny's behavior.

"However, it didn't go her way since Harry then saw her as a sister. Add the fact that his gay, it would be hypocritical of him to pretend that he was alright." Ron added which stunned the other two. He chuckled.

"Hey, just because I'm thick most of the time, doesn't mean I'm blind. Harry, I've known you since we were eleven. Any changes in you, I can easily see them even if I don't say it out loud." Ron explained which made Hermione give him a very sweet kiss on the cheek while Harry just chuckled.

"I know Ron. I just hope Ginny would recover and see that Theo Nott is head over heels in love with her. If only Dean wasn't marrying Seamus, I would say that she was better off with Dean." Harry said as he sighed again.

It had stunned them when Seamus and Dean had announced that they were getting married when Hogwarts was rebuilt and running.

Six months ago, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and the rest of their friends, family, and teachers were witness to their vows on a beach were the sun was setting as they spoke their "I Do's". It had been a shock but then again, they were happy for the two.

"So, what do you plan to do now? Still heading to America with Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Luna?" Ron asked, changing the subject and smiled.

Hermione and Harry just had to smile back.

"Yeah, everything is set. Neville is taking an Agricultural course while Luna is taking up veterinary medicine. Draco is taking up Literary History and Blaise is taking up Comparative Literature." Harry told them and they nodded.

"And what are you taking?" Hermione asked with a raised brow and he smiled at her.

"I'm taking up Business Management. I found out that my family as well as the Black have several businesses still running so I'm thinking of studying to learn how to run them." He said and he was proud of himself since Hermione approved.

"Which muggle university did you guys pick again? Borbon? Bonbon?" Ron tried to recall the name but he was failing which made the other two laugh.

"Barden University. Its far and safe. I highly doubt that since all Death Eaters were Kissed and dead, we'd be able to pull the muggle living off. Draco and Neville have been taught by Luna and Blaise how muggle technology works and the whole living arrangement itself. We bought a house a block from the school and its fully furnished now. Draco and Blaise have gone ahead to make sure that everything is ready and that our school papers are cleared. Neville, Luna and I will be leaving this weekend and school starts on Monday." Harry said, trying to hide his excitement.

It took a while to convince the others to let him go, but he got through in the end. He had told them that he wanted to start over some place else where no one knew who he was and what he had done. He had enough fame, glory, and adventure to last him several lifetimes.

They talked a bit more until Molly came knocking and told them dinner was ready.

They followed her and ran to meet George and Angelina who was five months pregnant with their first child, a boy that they already had named Frederick George Weasley.

Fred had not survived and George knew that Fred wanted to marry Angelina when everything was over. Now, though they were married, it was like companionship really. George married Angelina because it was something Fred would have asked if he had been given the time to do so. And Angelina married George because of her love for Fred and that she wanted to be there for George as well. She saw how George had become after Fred's funeral. It was a mutual agreement between them and though Molly had been a bit hesitant, they told her that it was what they wanted.

Ginny had not joined them for dinner which made Molly sigh. With them was Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Angelina, Minerva, Kingsley, Andromeda, Teddy, and Narcissa.

It had surprised everyone when memories from Dumbledore showed that Narcissa had been a spy for the Light and that Draco was a spy as well. Blaise had been neutral along with Theo Nott. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Golye and Vincent Crabbe had died during the war. They were fighting for the Dark and were killed. It didn't really pained the others much since Draco, Blaise, and Theo weren't really close friends with them. Daphne Greengrass, along with her sister Astoria had taken over their family as the Lord and Lady Greengrass were trailed and found guilty of aiding the Dark Lord. Daphne and Astoria had not lifted a finger to help their parents at all. After the trials, both sisters had sold their manor and moved to Spain to start over again. Draco and Blaise kept it touch with them and had often told the rest that Daphne and Astoria were both doing well on their own.

The days had gone by and the weekend came. Neville and Luna came to Grimmauld to fetch Harry since Neville was the one with the portkey. They had all went to the backyard (yes, Grimmauld Place has a backyard) and said their goodbyes. Ginny had not spoken to Harry at all but Harry didn't mind. He promised Hermione that he would floo call them twice a week to inform them about anything and everything which both accepted and hugged their best friend who then waved and was gone.

They knew that Harry deserved to be happy and a life that was shaped by his own decisions and will.

Draco and Blaise were waiting for them and had given them the tour of the house. Harry had the biggest master bedroom with his own walk in closet and bathroom. Draco and Blaise were sharing while Neville and Luna were sharing as well. They had been dating three months after the Battle ended which had surprised most of their friends. But like everyone else, they supported Neville and Luna.

The five talked about their coming first day in muggle college and were all excited. Here, no one knew who they were. And they now had a chance to start a new chapter of their lives, away from adventures, crazy Dark Lords, and homicidal followers.

Monday came and Harry made his way to his first class. He had bumped into a girl who he had apologized to before moving on. He was looking over the bulletin boards and wondered what he could do while he didn't have class. He saw a few interesting flyers but what caught his attention was a flyer that was looking for people who loved music. The local radio station was looking for staff and Harry had better sense than most when it came to music. It was him who introduced Civil Twilight. Muse, Panic at the Disco, Adam Lambert, Mariana's Trench, Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy, and other muggle bands to his friends.

As the days flew by, he finally had the time to head over to the radio station only to find out that he wasn't the only one applying for the job. There were two others; a boy and a girl. Harry recognized the girl as the one who he had bumped into once in the hallway as he was making his way to the bulletin board.

He was taken away from his thoughts when the DJ came out of the booth.

Harry's hear stopped.

The DJ who was staring back at him was Cormac McLaggen. But he didn't look anything like the McLaggen Harry once knew. He had tattoos now and looked like a muggle underwear model taken out from a magazine.

Before anyone could say anything, Cormac pulled Harry inside the booth and told the other two to wait.

"What are you doing here Potter? In America no less." Cormac asked him when he had closed the door.

Harry shifted.

"I came here to start my life over. Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna are here with me too." Harry told him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cormac smirked.

"Well, after the war and everything, my family thought it was best to move and start over as well. My older brother married a muggle and she works as a teacher in Barden University. I stayed with them for a while before I got a job as a DJ. My parents bought me a flat while they decided that they wanted to move all the way to Australia instead. As you can see, I stayed here." He explained.

"Well, I'm glad that you got a head start in starting over a new life. I'll try to catch up." Harry joked and laughed.

"I did…. Well, I hope that I'd get to see the others. I know we weren't that close but its been two years really since I saw anyone from Hogwarts. You picked the right school when you wanted a do over. No one will recognize you here." He told Harry confidently.

"I'm sure we can make dinner plans for a get together." Harry said as he smiled.

Cormac smiled and nodded.

"By the way, my name is here is Luke. Just Luke." He then opened the door and led Harry out once more.

"Alright, I'm Luke the station manager. Since you all as starting out, I'd want you to start stacking these cd's. When your done, there is more. And please, if anyone of you decide to hit on each other, no sex on the table, its been done before and the table gave in." he teased them.

Harry stifled his laughter as he dropped his back on the chair near him and began to look through the cd's.

The girl who introduced herself as Becca, didn't look like she liked the idea of stacking cd's. Jesse, the other guy, began to tease Becca who didn't take the teasing and just ignored him. So Jesse turned to Harry.

"So, what's your story?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm from England. I've known Co—Luke back during my highschool years. No more parents, horrible relatives, and now trying to make a fresh new start." Harry told him as he began to manually place the cd's where they belonged.

"Wow… I'm sorry to hear about your parents and relatives. But its good to know that you decided to have a do over with your life." Jesse said sincerely which made Harry smiled a bit at him.

The two hours were spent stacking cd's, getting to know each other. Even Becca finally relaxed and talked to them. Becca wanted to play music and even shared that she makes her own remixes.

"Who would mind giving me a copy? I'd love to hear your work. If you don't mind that is." Harry asked her politely.

Becca smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. If you can give me a flashdrive, I can give then to you now." She told him.

Harry nodded and fished an eight gigabyte flashdrive from his messenger bag and gave it to her. Jesse asked her and she agreed as well. It didn't take long to copy the music and had back the flashdrives to their owners. Luke had dismissed them and Harry was able to get him number and gave Luke the address of the house he was staying with the others.

As they left the station, Becca had gone off ahead, saying that she needed to see her dad who was a teacher there. Harry and Jesse bid her goodbye and they watched her leave.

"So Harry… I do hope I'd be able to talk to you in school and not just when we're at the station." Jesse told him.

"Of course. I don't think Barden is THAT big. I can give you my number so if you want to hang out, I'll be a text or call away." Harry offered and Jesse didn't waste his time to say no.

They exchanged numbers and as they made their way back to campus, they passed by Harry's house.

"So, this is where you live with your friends… Nice place." Jesse commented as he smiled and shifted his bag.

"Its nothing special. We just thought it would be best to stay together since we don't know anyone else here in America." Harry told him and Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Harry offered.

"Oh no, I can't possibly intrude. Maybe next time." Jesse said.

It was one thing to get Harry's number and find out where he lived, it was a WHOLE different level to enter the house on their first meeting. There would be next time.

Harry simply nodded and before Harry could say anything the door opened, revealing Draco and Blaise who were smirking.

"Harry, dinner's ready. Unless your _dinner_ already made you full that is." Draco teased and Blaise snickered.

Harry blushed a bit and growled at Draco, knowing well what the blond meant. Harry had not noticed Jesse killing down his own blush as well.

"I'm sorry about Draco. His a total prat. Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Harry said apologetically and offered once more.

Jesse just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. And I'll say it again, I don't want to intrude. Maybe next time." He told Harry who smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well, I better get going now. You should go in. You don't want to make your friends wait. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye Harry." Jesse said as he then took a step back, waved at Harry and jogged to school, not wanting to appear like he was in a hurry.

Harry smiled as watched as Jesse left. Then he turned to the two ex Slytherins who were still there.

"You do know I'm going to get my revenge on you right?" Harry asked, reminding Draco what Harry could do.

Draco paled a bit while Blaise smirked, following Harry inside the house.

"_Things would be interesting from now on."_ Draco thought as he slowly smirked and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review my good people… what do you think? Is the idea good? Worth continuing? Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^_^**


End file.
